bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kentou Kuchiki
Kentō Kuchiki (朽ち木玄冬 Kuchiki Kentou, lit: Decayed Tree of Winter) is a member of the , who is a prominent political figure throughout Soul Society. He is also a member of the , bearing an affiliation to the , and was named as a temporary captain of the division during the temporary revival of Xcution, and was a prominent force in taking them down. He seems to have an unnamed affiliation with the , though the exact nature of this is unknown. Personality Kentō is an aristocratic individual much like the rest of his clan, albeit his views on those surrounding him are somewhat different than most of his clan. He does not act apathetically and cruelly, but rather he presents himself in a calm and business-like manner. A small smile is normally plastered onto his face, as his talks seem to influence the most stern of minds. Kentō is playful and rather abnormal for an individual, and likes to think of several things as games, rather than serious issues. As a political figure, Kentō stands above those who dabble in politics and other issues, his skills are leagues ahead. Kentō's cunning is noticeable among this generation, as he effortlessly weaves his words into his adversary's mind, subduing them with ease. Kentō has a unique charisma around him that very few can overcome, with an unique wordplay that only few can match. Kentō however, like the rest of his clan, recognizes that he is above the normal society and acts accordingly. He uses the proper honorifics when referring to anybody, along with proper manners as would be appropriate for somebody of his position. He is capable of easily acting apathetic, but at other times he can easily change his demeanor to a princely manner, surprising people by the change of demeanor he is capable of. Kentō is a firm believer of individuality and hates the concept known as fate, he understands that in order to be above mortality and the word, fate, the shinigami must transcend their thoughts, and although he recognizes this is virtually impossible, he strives to achieve it nonetheless. Engaging in a battle is nothing more than a game to Kentō, as he uses misdirection and expertise to keep his opponents at bay. However Kentō is easily capable of becoming ruthless and cold, engaging in battle with a silent fury as it could be described. Appearance History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Reienko (冷炎子 Child of the Cold Flame) is the name of Kentō's zanpakutō. When sealed it bears the appearance of an exquisite katana, bearing a white hilt, ornated with several small red flame-like patterns swirling around it. The guard itself bears a snowflake pattern, it being predominantly white in color along with a crimson interior being melded into it. It's sheath compliments it well, being a crimson in color, and having three cords if white string enveloping the entire sheath's length in a spiral pattern. Many have described that Reienko is a beautiful zanpakutō, bearing an unusual "innocence", in reference to the actual zanpakutō, who is a child herself. *' ': Released with the command, A single song, light the pyres of the three worlds! (単一歌、三世界の薪を点灯 Tan'itsu uta, san sekai no maki o tentō), Kentō strikes through the air, causing a large amount of spiritual power to compress around the blade before it abnormally "shatters". Reienko then bears the appearance of a unique red-bladed Chokuto. The blade itself is completely red, with the length of a Nodachi, and the hilt itself is a black color with thick golden lining surrounding it. The blade itself seems to be enveloped in a thin aura of swirling spiritual energy that seems to cause everything in its radius to be under Reienko's dominion. :Shikai Special Ability: Trivia Behind the Scenes